Making up for my mistakes
by FowlyXD
Summary: Kurogane Suwa is well know. He's the one you tell your kids to stay away from. He has gotten away with murder and the like. Now he hangs out at a fight club downtown, and thinks he is safe from everything. But does that stranger count?
1. Prologue

Authors note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice.

I have check and corrected any mistake I found, but English is not my first language so, I beg you, bare over with me!

Rating: T just to be safe!

Pairings: Might be Sakura/Syaoran later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle.

Making up for my mistakes

Seijo Yamagata look at the man before him and tried to suppress a laughter. When he had felt the present in the alley, he had been scared at first , since this was certainly not the nicest neighbourhood, but when he had head the voice of the other person he had relaxed, the voice was smooth, light, but deep enough to not foul anyone into thinking this was a woman, and it did not have the accent of the locals, but sound as if it was grown in a uptown environment. Seijo was not train in any fighting style, but he was sure that he could take down the owner of this voice.

He had turn around to surprise his follower and found him inches from his face. The stranger look like his voice. He had a pretty face with delicate, white skin and Seijo could see traces of blond hair under the man hat. The stranger had a suit and waist coat on, black gloves and a umbrella. He look like he had come strait from London 1870. But, as Seijo noted, it was his eyes that was the strangest thing about him. His eyes was an unnatural blue.

"Would you be so kind to answer some questions, sir?" Seijo had, for a moment, forgotten that this man was alive. "Sorry?".

The stranger smiled "I asked if you would be so kind to answer some questions, sir" Seijo blinked. How stupid was this man? You didn't ask questions here! And if did you were must likely to end up dead in a gutter somewhere... together with whoever answers them. And Seijo liked to live, sure his life could be better, he could have a better flat and he sure would like some more hair, but all in all, he liked to live! And he wasn't about to through it all a away for some stranger! "If you want to play game show, you've come to the wrong place! So get lost!" He turned to walk away, when the stranger talked again. There was something about that voice made you want to listen, "I think you might have misheard me, sir" Seijo was about to answer, when he was thrown up against the brick wall. The air was pressed out of him and he look down to where the stranger's hand should be, and found nothing. He look up, to find the man standing five foot away from him.

"I asked you to answer some questions." The stranger smiled again "Now shall we start?" It was in that moment Seijo came out of his shock state "What is this? Who are you? How are you doing this? LET ME DOWN!" He didn't care who heard him cry like a baby, HE WANTED TO GET DOWN!

The stranger only laughed "You seem to forget, sir, that it is me who are asking questions. And for the getting down? You will, the moment you have answered my questions. I will ask again, shall we start?" The pressure on Seijo's chest tighten, so he hurried to nod "Good! Now, I am looking for a man and I think you know him Mr..." The man look up in the sky, as if he could see Seijo's name up there "Seijo Yamagata. The man's name is Kurogane Suwa. Do you know where I can find him?" Seijo didn't know what surprised him the most, the fact that the stranger knew that name or that he was looking for him, but earnestly he didn't care. As long as he didn't need to get close to Kurogane Suwa, this man could do whatever he wanted "He usually hangs out at a fight club these days. Properly the best too, if it keeps him of the streets" The stranger waved his hand at this, as if to say he didn't cared "Which one and where do I find it?" Then after some thought he added "sir".

Seijo told him, eager to get it over with. When he was finished, the pressure on his chest disappeared and he was let down on the ground "Thank you very much sir. May you have a nice evening!" and with that Seijo ran off without looking back. If he had, he might have seen the strange man look up to the sky, but since he was in a hurried to get home so that he could crawl into foster position, he didn't.

Fai looked up to the sky, from where he knew he was being watched "And so the hunt begins!" He pulled his hat longer down on his head and started to walk in the direction Seijo Yamagata had given him.

**Please review the Danish girl's story, so that she may get a little light in this cold, rainy country!**


	2. Ch 1 Leave me alone!

I have check and corrected any mistake I found, but English is not my first language so, I beg you, bare over with me!

Thanks to Sajeka for reviewing

Rating: T just to be safe!

Pairings: Might be Sakura/Syaoran later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle.

Kurogane Suwa loved this feeling, he always had. The feeling that you was stronger than everyone and Kurogane was quite sure that he was indeed stronger than anyone else in this room.

He hit the sucker he was fighting one last time and the man lost conscience. The match was over, he had won. Again. Wasn't their anyone in this godforsaken world worthy enough to actually put up a fight? He looked around the room and everyone in it quickly looked to the floor to avoid eye contact. Not in this room, that was for certain.

Five men hurried to their fallen friend, taking a course around Kurogane to avoid getting close to him. The guy didn't look good. His hole face was swollen, a steady steam of blood ran from his nose and one of the eyebrows seem to hang a little. Kurogane looked at the man upper body, which had at least a dozen colours and, Kurogane thought, a few bruised rips. On his left arm there was a nasty cut that properly needed some stitches. But if it hadn't been for the rules in this club, he would've been in a worse shape. Like that time... no, he wasn't going there.

As they trucked him out, Kurogane scanned the room again and his eyes landed on a blond man who had just walked in. Kurogane grunted, he hated those types. They would come in and just look at the fights, never getting into one themselves, sometimes even cheer on some of them and then go home to the posh, uptown friends and tell them how disgusting they thought fight clubs were. Then of course come back a couple of days later.

This man looked the part, suit and tie, even a hat! There had been a hat like that in the house where he... no, stop! He looked at the man again. The way the blue eyes looked around the room was different though, he look almost bored, like he only was here because he had to. Well, Kurogane thought, he didn't. He pulled on his shirt, tugged his shoe on and left.

When he had walk for ten minutes, it was starting to piss him of. He had been followed since he left the fight club and this idiot wasn't giving up. He smirked, he would just have to learn him a lesson, didn't he? He turn around and waited in the shadows. When the man came around the corner, he walk out "Not the best day to take a walk, eh?" He was going to say some more, but stopped short when he saw the man. It was the blond from the fight club.

After Kurogane had made himself know, the man smiled and took his hat off in gesture "Oh, hallo! Didn't see you there! My name is Fai D. Fluorite and I think I should be saying that to you, Mr.?" the man put his hat back on.

Kurogane had been completely taken back by the man attitude. Was he stupid? Didn't he know who he was? Had he been living in a hole for the last ten years? "Kurogane, just Kurogane." He didn't really know why he answered the man, but there was something about his voice... and those eyes.

"Kurogane Suwa, I am right?" so the man, Fai, wasn't completely dumb "Yeah, what about it?"

Fai chuckled "Nothing I assure you. You are a very hard man to find, did you know that?" yeah, he did. On purpose "Oh well, I found you now. So shall we get going?"

"What? Where?" Kurogane sure as hell wasn't going anywhere with this man. "It is called pardon" Fai smiled. "Pardon?" to Kurogane this was going nowhere.

"Yes, that is better. Now, as to where we are going, it should be obvious. Or I am mistaken, have I come to early?" Fai tilted his head. "Could it really be I am wrong? It would really help to know everything beforehand!" The last thing was said to the sky. "Oh well, few hours early can't hurt. Are you ready?"

Kurogane had had it! He wasn't going to stand here all night, humouring a strange blond man. "No, I am not! And whatever it is you want me to get ready for, I sure as hell never will be!" Kurogane started to walk away. "No one ever is. Oh well, I will come get you in a few hours." Kurogane hurried down the street.

Kurogane had been walking around for hours. Not because he wanted to, but because there had a police car in front of his building. He hadn't done anything the last months to make the police come for him, but being him he couldn't be too safe.

The streets where starting to get more and more busy as people hurried to school and work. He had been thinking about the blond and what he had said for awhile, when he heard a shrieking sound. He turn around to see a car racing down the street. Really fast. Kurogane looked around, nobody except for him had noticed and he decided that it properly just his imagination that playing tricks on him. The car didn't drive that fast.

Longer down the street a group of school child started to walk over the street. Kurogane looked back at the car, it really was going fast. There was noway they were going to make it. Now, much could be said about Kurogane, but he wasn't heartless, not towards small kids at least.

Without thinking Kurogane stepped out in the street and hoped the car would stop after it hit... everything went black.

When Kurogane came to, he found a face inches from his "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Kurogane Suwa. Or should that be Youou?" Fai asked, reaching a hand out for Kurogane to grab. "How do you know my name?" He looked around. Everything in the street was happening in slow motion. The car had stop, it's driver running down the street, three men giving chase. Old women stood shock against the walls. Some women was hugging the school kids, who were crying hysterical. A dozen people were taking on their phone, presumably calling for help. Kurogane wasn't about to look on the ground.

"I know a lot more than you think, sir." Kurogane snapped back to reality.. or whatever this were. "Am I … dead?" Fai got a look on his face, it could be sadness, a sadness that said he had seen this too often. "Yes, yes you are. Now there is someone waiting for you, so you must be going." The surroundings started to faint. "Wait! Where am I going?" Fai was still sharp in a mist of white "Do not worry, everything is fine...Oh, and Mr. Suwa?" Now Fai was starting to dissolve too. "Yeah?" something was trusted into his hand "Remember to get this stamped, okay?" and with that everything went white.

Oh well, Kurogane thought, at least I am not going to court.

Push on this button, please

V


	3. Ch 2 And back again!

I have check and corrected any mistake I found, but English is not my first language so, I beg you, bare over with me! I am not quite sure what afterlife is like, but I tried!

Sorry for short chapters

Thanks to Sajeka and Actractivlyhideous for reviewing

Rating: T just to be safe!

Pairings: Might be Sakura/Syaoran later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle nor any angels

"Next!" the whiteness disappeared, and Kurogane found himself in a white room with posters on the walls. The room was still to bright for Kurogane to read the words on them, but the people looked happy. In one end of the room there was a door and in front of that door there sat a black woman at a desk. Well, Kurogane thought, they do say god is a black woman who speaks German. "Next!" or English. The man who had been talking to her before went through the door. Kurogane looked behind him and saw a long cue "Next!" Kurogane stepped forward "Name?" Kurogane blinked, now she was speaking Japanese "Kurogane Suwa" The woman looked at him and laid her pen down "Look hon, this ain't the place to lie! I asked for your name and I meant your REAL name!" Kurogane swallowed "Youou Suwa" the woman scribbled it down "Course of death?" the woman didn't look up. "Ehm... Car accident... well not accident, but still..." the woman gave him a look, but didn't question it. "Angel card?" Kurogane must have looked lost, because she started to look impatient "Your Angel card, sir!" what was she getting at? "I don't have a goddamn Angel card!" a thunder, Kurogane looked around, where had that come from? The woman threw her hands in the air "Oh, for god sake!" a new thunder "Sorry! The angel who reaped you must have given you a Angel card!" Kurogane remembered that Fai had trusted something into his hand. He held that hand out to the woman, who took a little blue piece of paper out of it "That guy sure as hell wasn't a angel!"He mumbled and was replied with another thunder. "What do you use these things for?" the woman scribbled something on the paper and stamped it "We hold track of the angels points with them. Oh, and you had Fai! Hm, with this his is nearly at the goal." Kurogane couldn't believed what he had just heard "What points? You mean this is a game for angels? For each person they reap, five points? Huh? Is that what human life to you?" he threw his hand in the table. The woman looked up at him "Watch it young man! It is not a game! God knows those guys need them" if there was a thunder went unheard, because the woman was now shouting too "How do you think they have down there? Stuck on earth, with all you needy humans. I will have you know, I once knew an angel who..." the woman continued on. A light over the door turn on and it had Kurogane's name written on it. Kurogane took this as his change to leave. As he went through the door, everything went white again. What was with the lights in this place?

When he could see anything again, he was in a wide room. Oddly enough he was setting on a chair, looking at the door he, supposedly, had just walked out of. In front of this door there was not one, but two desk and at these desk sat two men in suits. Kurogane dared a look to his right and there, as he suspected, sat a man in a black robe. Oh god, Kurogane was in court! One of the suits started to talk "Next up is Youou 'Kurogane' Suwa. In his 26 years long life, he has killed 3 humans, namely Fei Wang Reed, Xing Hou and one Kyle Rondart. He killed them in Mr. Rondart's home, also injuring Rondart's wife and kids. The years following, we have records of bar fights, break ins and a few months ago he join a fight club." the man found a little piece of paper "On the good side, there is some scout training as young." the man finished. This didn't look good! "This doesn't look good!" the judge said "Well, this court sentence Youou Suwa to hell for eternity! Next!" Oh well, nothing unexpected there. The prosecutor started to find the papers for the next person, when the defence attorney raised "Um.. your honour... Mr. saint Peter.. there is one more thing" God! This was an defence attorney? "Yes, Mr. Amaliel, right? What are we forgetting?" No matter what it is, it will not change the verdict, Kurogane was sure. Amaliel scrambled with some papers "Right before he died, Kurogane Suwa saved the lives of 5 children, Mokona Modoki, Maru-Dashi Icihara, Moro-Dashi Icihara, Kohane Tsuyuri and a Chu'nyan, by giving up his own life. Does this not count as a really good deed?" Amaliel look at saint Peter "Yes, Yes I Seuss it does." the prosecutor raise and slammed his hands in the table "Your honour, we must not forget that he killed three people!" saint Peter looked at him and he sat down "I know! Hm.. how shall we go about this?" Amaliel raised his hand "I propose a revelation. We give him, um, three weeks to make up for his sins." What you could do that? "Yes! We will do that! Youou Suwa, you will be sent down to earth again for three weeks. Make up for as many sins you can in that time. The angel who reaped you, will help you. You will be given a new face, only angels will see you as you really are. Have you understood?" Kurogane nodded. "Good! Now I see the angel who reaped you are Fai, I am right?" another nod. A grin spread across saint Peter's face "This will be fun then! Mr. Suwa, give this to Fai and make sure he touches it, otherwise he won't be obligated to help you." He handed a brown envelop to Kurogane "See you in three weeks" and with this things white yet again. Kurogane closed his eyes so that he would not be blinded when things came back. He was getting good at this.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a kitchen. Fai was standing in the middle of the room. Kurogane was about to yell to him that he should take the damn envelop, so that the three weeks could go and he could go to hell, where he might get to relax a little and think about being dead, when Fai bent down to the floor and help and old lady up. The woman looked around "Am I dead?" Fai nodded "Yes Mrs. Saitama, yes you are." Fai looked down. "Well, about time too! I was getting tried of osteoarthritis. Don't look so down Mr. Fai, everybody has a time to die in." She started to faint. "Make sure to call my family, so that they can take care of that" she pointed at her corpse. "Will do ma'am!" and then she was gone. Fai turned around and saw Kurogane for the first time "Mr. Suwa? What are you doing here?" his eyes fell on the brown envelop in Kurogane's hand "Oh no! Get that thing away from me!" he gaped a broom that stood against the wall and hold it out like a sword "I am NOT doing an revelation! Never! I am almost finish!" Kurogane sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. Not hard either, but differently not easy.

That is it for this time. I didn't like this very much, but oh well...


	4. Ch 3 Garbage!

I have check and corrected any mistake I found, but English is not my first language so, I beg you, bare over with me!

Thanks to Sajeka and Actractivlyhideous for reviewing

Rating: T just to be safe!

Pairings: Might be Sakura/Syaoran later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle

* * *

Kurogane grabbed the broom, Fai desperately trying to pull it out of his grab. Kurogane gave it tug and when Fai fell forward, he slammed the envelop in his face. It might not have counted as if Fai had accepted it, but contact had been made and that would have to do. When the envelop had touched him, Fai had shock and then gone completely still. He stood up and took it. "I like it best, when I do not see people I have reaped again, sir!" yeah well Kurogane wouldn't have anything against staying reaped. Fai open the envelop "Do you know what you are supposed to do?" Kurogane nodded "I have three weeks to go around and play scout, right?" Fai laughed "That is about right" he had taken some papers of the envelop, which had disappeared in that moment, and was flipping through them "But I suppose I have to say it anyway. You, Youou Suwa, has three weeks to redeem yourself. You will with help from an angel, me, make up for as many sins as possible in that time. No one but me will see you as you looked when you were alive, you are a completely unknown person, but nobody is going to question the fact that you first came into existence today. Any questions?" yeah one "Do I have to redeem myself or whatever?" Fai looked at him "In theory no, but I think it would be wise of you to do it, sir" he flashed a smile. "Why? Because I won't like hell? I think I would take hell over heaven any day!" Fai's smile had stayed the whole time "That wasn't why. The reason you will want to do it, is that I have to stay with you, every day of the next three weeks and if do not try to redeem yourself, I will make hell look like a vacation...sir." Shit, he meant it. "So will you, Youou Suwa, do it?" had he any other options? "It's Kurogane! And yeah, I guess I will do it. On one condition, though." Fai crooked his head. Kurogane pointed at him "Lose those clothes. Other people will see you and think you are a loony!" Fai tugged his jacket of "Of course sir!" Kurogane was starting get annoyed "And stop that sir and Mr. thing. Nobody talks like that any more! Call me Kurogane. Oh, and be more relaxed, try to be more happy. You are to serious!" "Okay, Kuro-pon! Now, I found an easy sin, so lets get going!" Before Kurogane could yell at the idiot for not calling him by his name and slaughtering it at the same time, things went white. Oh well, something never change.

It was a forest. A forest! Why the hell was they in a forest? He looked at the angel beside him and saw that Fai's clothes had turned into jeans and a t-shirt, the hat turned to a cap. He would be hard to point out in a crowd and that was probably the reason why Fai had chosen it. Kurogane looked at the forest again, it could be any forest, any where. Nothing stood out, there were nothing he could remember seeing before. "Why are we here?" Fai gave him a paper "One of the first, and smallest, sins you have made, was here. I think it is the easiest starter, Kuro-kun." Kurogane growled at the nickname and read the paper. At first the letters looked weird and then, they slowly transformed into kanji:

"_Youou Suwa, age 7: Under scouts practise, Youou Suwa started a fire, thinking it would "spice" things up. No one was hurt, but three trees was burn to the ground and a lot of bushes too. Two trees went out a month later. Plants first starts growing a year later." _

_Report writing by angel on duty, Kimihiro Watanuki._

This was like a police report! Kurogane looked further down the paper, but the letters there stayed strange. "You can only read the one, I want you too." Fai was bent over, picking small flowers. "You translated that? And you don't want me to see the rest?" Fai move over to some other flowers "It translates itself. And do not worry, you will see the rest at some point. I just don't want them to distract you." yeah right! That's the reason... as if! But Kurogane let it go... for now. "So what do you want me to do. Plant trees?" Fai chuckled, he was to good at the happiness thing "I would like that, Kuro-pi! In the old days, you would be doing that, but times has changed. Nowadays people do not go around planting threes for no reason. And since there is no organisation in the area, doing any forest work, we can't sign it off as that." Fai seemed to turn the happy-O-meter up another five degrees "So instead, you will be picking garbage!" … This wasn't some godly revelation or redemption! This was just normal community service. The kid who collects cans, must be a saint at this rate! Fai, in the mean time, had proceed a bag, from god knows where... The bag was small and brown, it didn't look like it could hold much. A smirk crept on to Kurogane's face and he took the bag, this was going to be easy "I just have to fill the bag, right?"

Five hours later Kurogane threw the bag on the ground "This is bullshit!" He was tried, and at some point it had started raining, so he was also wet and the bag wasn't even half full. In fact it didn't look like there was anything in it. Fai, who had been taking a nap on branch in a nearby tree, look at him as he sat down next to the bag "Well, Kuro-trash, it was you who wanted to fill up the bag. It is admirable, since a Pandoralebag can not easily be fill." Kurogane quickly came on his feet "Pa-Pandoralebag? What the hell is that?" Fai chuckled, why again had he asked him to be more happy? "A Pandoralebag, is like the box, Kuro-sin. You know, Pandora's box? The one with all the evils in?" Kurogane final got it "So basically, it can't be filled?" Fai nodded, Kurogane threw a rock at him "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" His yelling course birds to get in the air. "And ruin all the fun for you, Kuro-san? Never" Kurogane yelled again and started climbing up the tree. "IIIH! The hell puppy is coming after me!" Fai leapt from the branch, the moment Kurogane reached it. He gracefully landed six feet away from the tree, snatched up the bag and started to run, Kurogane close behind. When they stopped running, where they at a train station "Why are we here?" Kurogane was out of breath, but Fai wasn't "I think you have collected enough garbage, Kuro-wan wan. Do you still have that paper?" Kurogane reached into his back pocket and withdrew it, he handed it to Fai "Thanks." Fai took a pen out of thin air. He wrote something on it and Kurogane, oddly enough, felt lighter, if only for a minute "When we get to the bigger sins, it will last longer" Fai suddenly said "And when the three weeks are over, if I have been good at my job, it will disappear completely." The paper had vanished and instead, two trains ticket, had come into existence. "Where are we going?" Since Kurogane was dead, he didn't think they could go to his apartment. "To the place, we have been assigned. It's somewhere near your childhood neighbourhood." Kurogane hadn't been there in years, but as far he remember it consisted of small houses and cheap apartments for students. He hoped they had got a small house, the more space between him and the angel, the better...

Oh, he was so wrong! So wrong! Why had he thought that heaven would spent money on sinners? The apartments was small, damp and smelled weird. There where a kitchen, full of mouldy plates and cups, a small bathroom, with no shower or other places to take a bath, and then a dinner/living/bed-room combination. He looked at the sofa, that was gonna be his bed for the next three weeks and realised how small it was. "Do not worry. Angels don't sleep." Fai took a book from a badly constructed Ikea bookcase. He opened it and there fell some money out of it "Wanna go shopping?" Kurogane took one last look at the room "Yeah... What's that smell?"

* * *

Please review! I am waiting to get my grades from a test and could really use some cheering up. Anything will do!


	5. Ch 4 Groceries and exchange money!

…. I got a B+! only two points from a A! But I am all alone now, my roomies are home sick, so nobody to celebrate with.

Also, I need ideas for sins Kurogane could have made, and how he could redeem them. I only have a few of my own so please help me. Oh, and I will not have him be a rapist! And he only killed three people, but otherwise, be creative! Please?

Rating: T just to be safe!

Pairings: Will be Sakura/Syaoran later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle

* * *

Kurogane never liked shopping. Usually he would trust a list and money into some kid's hand and make him do his shoppings or he would just make the kid steal them, but right now, the annoying task worked just fine as a distraction. There had happened so many thing the last twenty-four hours and he would prefer not to think about them. He looked at Fai. The angel pushed the trolley beside him, shoving what seem like random things in to it. He had tried to stop the blonde from putting sweets in it too, but when he looked in Fai's eyes, he realised that it was a battle he could not win. Not without severe damage anyway. "Okay, Kuro-chu, now to the register!" A few people turned at the sudden outburst and Kurogane gave the angel a looked that could kill. But since the angel wasn't really alive, at least not as we know it, he ignored it and hurried down the aisle. Until he suddenly stopped and Kurogane almost walked into him. "Ne, Kuro-sama, I need to go for a while. Can you buy the things?" Fai didn't really look like he was there "Just lay the money on the counter and join me. You don't need to get the exchange, the money will fit, just join me as fast as you can, okay?" Kurogane looked at the angel. Fai's eyes had a dreamy look to them and his head was tilt slightly up to the sky. "Sure. Is everything as it should be?" the blond just nodded and gave him the money, then walked of. That sure was weird!

When it was his turn, and the boy at the end of the counter had began packing his bags, he laid the money on the little desk. The cashier took them and Kurogane snatched up his bags, wanting to get the hell out of there, as quickly as possible. When he was almost at the door, he heard the shout "Sir! Don't you want your money?" he didn't! He wanted to get out of there, so that he could find that stupid angel and find out what godly problem it was that hinder him in buying this crap "I don't need them!" and with that he ran out of the shop. No! He didn't ran, he walk calmly and with dignity out of there. Very very fast.

Someone tapped Kurogane on the shoulder "Excuse me sir, but I really think you would want your exchange money!" The cashier stood behind him, out of breath. She was a small woman with long, black hair, that curled down from two pigtails. "I said I didn't want them!" He didn't have time for this! "I don't want a few yens!" he snapped. "But sir.." He had had enough! "Look girl! I DON'T WANT THEM! You know what? If you are gonna keep bugging the hell out of me about it, then how about this: I donate them to your shop! Keep them all and use them renovate, or some other shit! Just GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The girl looked scared, but he was too angry to really care. The girl ran of.

"Kuro-kun, you are not going to make more sins, are you?" Kurogane turned to find Fai smirking at him. "What the hell do you care! Where were you by the way?" Fai took one of the bags "Where was I when?" he started to walk towards their apartment "Don't start that with me! You got all spacey and then you left! Is it something I should know about?" the angel stopped walking "No it's not. It was... kinda personal?" the smile had disappeared. It was weird not to see him smile after he had smiled that stupid smile for so long. Not that it had been long actually, only about twenty-four hours. "I want some answers! Like, like.. Like what the hell is that Angel card crap? And points for reaped humans? Does you guys get of on that?" The smile was back "Kurogane, I can not answer those questions in public." and with that he walked of.

As soon as Fai had put the groceries in the fridge, Kurogane was at him again "Are you gonna tell me now?" Fai signed and waved him into the 'living room'. "What was it you wanted to know?" Kurogane sat down on the sofa, and felt it give itself a little "Everything!" the godly being laughed "I can not tell you everything! There are some things that humans can never know; like the meaning of life! You ask about the Angel cards, right?" a nod "Okay. The Angel cards are a kind of point system for us angels. When we reap someone we get points. Help living humans see the light and become better humans, we get points. Revelations, points.." Kurogane waved his hand "I get it! What do you use these points to?" Fai signed "Impatience aren't we? We work up points to achieve a goal, just like you are doing. You could say that each time you redeem a sin, you get a point and when you have made enough points, you can go to heaven. Only it's slightly different for us angels. Our work is kinda like community service, we don't have to do it, but we will never get the privileges that was taken from us back if we don't. We can still live in heaven, but it will not be the same." So why do it? "What privileges? Like the privilege to play the harp all day? Or the one that lets you annoy the crap out of people by singing high pitched hymns?" a dark smile spread on the mythical creatures face "To name a few. But the one I miss the most is probably the one that allows us to fly, our wings." Kurogane was speakless, but not completely "Your wings? They take your wings? What kind of crappy god takes his workers wings? And for what reason?" Fai looked away "He takes them to teach us a lesson. He knows they are the thing we love the most. I said we still are allowed to live in heaven, but that those not mean that everything can go on as before. Heaven can be divided into a floor and a ceiling, if you like. Humans likes to make their houses on the floor, because it reminds them of when they were alive. Angels, we make our nest in right under the ceiling, because we like the feeling of air under our wings. When we do something that God disapproves of, he takes our wings. By removing them, we are force to be on the ground the whole time and we cannot see our family in the skies any more. It is enough to make even the most strong willed angel, to sign up to Angel card. In the end it all works out, though, and we all return to where we belong, just like God meant it to be. For what I am doings this for, though, will be my secret." a long silence followed. Kurogane didn't know what too think. This seem so cruel. Why was Fai, hell any angel, still faithful towards such a unfair god? If they do one thing, he doesn't like, he punish them by taking the most precious thing they have? And making them unable to see their family! Kurogane knew how hard it was not to be able to see your family. But didn't the Bible say something about 'turning the other cheek'? Kurogane couldn't stop a yawn from coming over his lips. "You must be tired, Kuro-pi! And you will have a long day tomorrow, so get that lazy ass to bed!" Kurogane could almost feel a vein propping, why on earth had he felt sorry for this guy? "I decide when I go to bed!" another yawn "And I will go to bed now!"

When he had brushed his teeth and change clothes, Kurogane laid down under the blanket on the coach. "Goodnight Kuro-san" Fai chipped from the kitchen, where he was reading a book. "Yeah, goodnight." Kurogane tugged the blanket longer up "God! What is that smell?"

* * *

That's it for now! And I know it's not God who talks about 'turning the other cheek', it's Jesus his son, but Kurogane doesn't know that much about religion, or he doesn't care.


	6. Sorry!

Sorry but this is not a chapter. There are a few reason why I haven't updated:

1. As I said; I have run out of idea's. That is, I have idea's, but they will first fit in later on.

2. I have had a load of homework to do (of course I haven't made them, but still... I tried okay? Why do they have to make science so hard?)

3. I broke my toe! On a scene! Fully lighted! Which I had walked past 5 times before! At the second day of J-Popcon! So I couldn't come to the last day! ARGH!

4. I might be about to quit school. I get stressed over not having any privacy, and the level on my school is very low.

But anyway, hopefully I will be able to write again soon!

Just answer cat eyed girl-meongchan(wow, that's hard to say 5 times really fast ;P ):

It's the apartment that smells, of what? Don't know, old mouldy, wet place, maybe?


End file.
